Mother Earth?
by Jessicagreenblue
Summary: Mother Earth is, I guess an okay deal. I thought that it was a bit dumb, but hey, I didn't say it wasn't a good story, I recomend it to readers who like to read aobut odd, mysterious creatures. Enjoy!


Mother Earth?  
  
At a time fairies and all the other magical creatures that are now only in stories roamed the earth. But then things changed, humans had come, they took everything. The other creatures had to flee. They created their own world. Except one thing was missing, Mother Earth had to stay. Indeed the creatures missed her and her family, but what could they do? Mother Earth had to stay on earth. Humans were very sad when the creatures left. From then on there always seemed to be sadness along with a bit of everything. Humans got over this of course, but as more and more humans came, their knowledge got better, and there minds got worse. Soon they were chopping down trees and taking away forests. They built instruments that made a deadly flame called fire. They burned down the forests and took oil from the earth. They took Mother Earths precious jewels. Her animals started to die, and so did she. What with all the forests and plants gone, she became ill.  
"Father, just look at all these trees! They could make us a lumber mill!" Yelled a boy by the name of Simon. Simon was small for his age, 13. He had thin blonde hair with extremely light blue eyes. He never really had any friends. He was friendly and didn't really belong into the world of humans, he seemed to belong to nature. He was the kind of boy that went exploring a lot. Everyday he would go deep into the woods. An old woman by the name of Maggie lived there, in a cottage. She was an advice giver and a story giver. Her appearance would remind you of some Madame that has a crystal ball. She was an old woman that Simon knew of. since forever in his opinion. He would go to her house almost everyday for a story. She would tell him stories of fairies and ugly trolls and ogres. But that day she was not reading, she always was, but today she was not even in her cottage. She was in a hug oak tree that was a ways from the cottage. Sunlight streamed through the trees leaving a bright essence.  
"Hello!" she called down to him. Come on up!" He started to climb the tree. When he was at her level she handed him a cinnamon tart.  
"I wanted to visit nature today." She said happily gesturing to the outdoors.  
"How on earth did you get up here?" Simon asked her, clearly astonished. For she was an old woman, he could not imagine her climbing trees at her age. "Easily, throughout the tree there are knots that you push and it escorts you up!" Simon stopped, mid-chew of his tart and stared at her.  
"For example." She rapped on the knot at the nearest branch. Instantly the tree seized them by the middle and hoisted them up higher.  
"Oh my goodness!" Yelped Simon. He clamped the trees branches as though it was about to fling him to the ground.  
"Didn't I tell you in a story that trees were useful?"  
"Y-yes," he stammered "but that, that was just in a story!" She looked at him sadly "Don't you believe in the stories?"  
"W-well, there just stories though!" Maggie's expression suddenly looked angered.  
"I pity you!" she cried. Simon was so shocked that he fell right out of the tree. But he did not land on the ground. The tree seemed to have grabbed him again. It raised him back to her level. She had no sign of worry on her face.  
"So your not going to believe that the stories are true?! What's the matter? To afraid someone will think you crazy? If you believed in them you could do those same things but no! You're just to embarrassed to open your eyes and get your head out of the clouds! You're a coward! She rapped another knot, "Good day to you!" The tree brought him to the ground.  
He stood there, the shock of her words still boring into him. He walked back home thinking about what she had said.  
"I guess the stories could be true. No! They're not true you know that! Yes but then how do I explain the tree moving? -"  
"Talking to yourself? First sign of madness." Simon froze. There had been a voice that spoke to him, it had a bit of smartness in it, yet some sneakiness sound too.  
"Who's there?" He looked around him and gasped. The tree nearest to him had a face in its side.  
"Hello, I'm Nicholas. So you've been talking to Maggie?" Simon didn't answer. He stood rooted on the spot. Finally he asked,  
"Why do all these thing keep happening to me?" He could have slapped himself! Why in the world was he talking to a tree? Trees can't talk! The face interrupted his thoughts.  
"Because you believe. Listen can you come back tomorrow? I wouldn't dare go into town. The people would think, a walking tree! I'm going mad! But anyway, will you come?" Simon nodded, only because he was in even more shock. He walked home and got straight into bed. They next day after finishing his morning chores he left the house around noon and went to visit the tree. "Err. hello?" He asked awkwardly. He was sure this was the right tree. He remembered it's odd markings. The same face emerged. It's rather jutting nose with beautiful green eyes. It's perfect mouth; it was to human, but wait! It's ears! They were pointed at the top.  
"Let me introduce myself. I am Nicholas of the fairies. Don't tell Maggie though okay? I want to surprise her!" I knew it! Nicholas was a fairy!  
"Okay I won't tell her. Why don't you come out of that tree?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare come out into that world." He shuddered. "I'm much to scared to go out there. Man has taken over, there is so much poisons now."  
"What do you mean man has taken over?"  
"Well no offence to you.?"  
"Simon"  
"Simon, but man has cut down so many trees! They have taken the dark oil and spread it's evil. We fairies along with all the other creatures have had to flee to our own world. I and some other fairies have come to give mother earth some help."  
"What's wrong with Mother Earth?"  
"She's fallen ill due to man's harm. Simon, can you do something for us all?" Simon thought about this. Finally he nodded.  
"Spread to all the earth that man must stop using their poisons against Mother Earth and you will be granted with her care and love forever."  
"I-I'll try." Simon was in too much fear to say anything else.  
"Good. I must go now. Mother Earths safety lies with you." And with that he was gone.  
Simon after a while forgot about Mother Earth and Nicholas, along with Maggie. He was growing up. He had no time to come out and play. Years went by, Mother Earth was so ill, the fairies had tried and tried but there was nothing they could do. Man's power was too great. Man had cut down so many trees! They had let out the many poisons that Mother Earth had so secretly hidden. There were no longer any leaves to fall from the trees. Man's crops were dying out.  
Winter, her son could not send his chill to the trees, he was much too afraid that Mother would not be able to re-grow the leaves. Summer could not shine her warmth. Everything was stuck in an unbreakable ice that winter had accidentally set off when they were arguing. Human soon could not bear it. They too started to get ill. There were fevers and colds. There was hunger. People were either to hot or to cold. What was this, they wondered. What's happening?  
Nicholas had when watching through the trees. Eventually Mother Earth became so ill that she could not get out of bed. She could barely keep her eyes open let alone talk. Somehow she said that she truly did love her creation and that the fairies keep her wonderful earth in their memory when she was gone. The fairies were truly heartbroken to hear this. Nicholas could bare it no longer. Why couldn't man think more about what they are doing? He fled to see Simon and remind him of what he said he would do.  
Simon was in the middle of a dream. He was out playing in a gigantic field, there was field all around him but at one side there was forest. He was watching the trees intently as if waiting for something. He was about to turn when Nicholas's face appeared.  
"Simon, remember what I asked you years ago?"  
Simon shook his head. He had truly forgotten.  
"Come with me then." Simon say Nicholas's figure for the first time. Slender; yet small. Glass-like wings emerged from between his shoulder blades. Red hair fell to his shoulders; he was wearing leaves that were weaved together around his waist.  
Simon followed Nicholas deep into the woods. They came to that same spot where they had first met. In the dream Simon watched his 13-year-old self ask awkwardly if someone was there. He saw Nicholas's face in the tree. He watched himself say he would help Mother Earth. When the memory was finished Nicholas, the real Nicholas looked him in the eye and said,  
"Simon, help Mother Earth. Tell everyone on earth to plant a single seed. Teach them not to betray Mother Earth again. Help them Simon, please." He jolted awake in bed. He was breathing heavily. It was the middle of the night. At the age of 16 he remembered Nicholas, Maggie, his word. He would help Mother Earth. He dozed into a dreamless sleep.  
When dawn came he got out of bed.  
"Mother, Father, I need to tell you something." He told them of how they were killing Mother Earth. In the end they said,  
"Simon, you're losing your head. No more field for you." Disappointed, Simon said he would be leaving for town. He was going to try and persuade everyone about Mother Earth.  
So he traveled for half a day by horse to get to Bethlock. The streets were filled with smoke. An ugly stench filled the air. The cobbled streets were long and twisting. Hagglers were everywhere, fires were burning." How on earth am I going to do this?" Simon said nervously inside his head. He jumped up onto the highest place he could find, a tower of about 3 boxes and shouted,  
"Everyone I have an announcement!" Everything got quiet; all eyes were on him. "You must stop using these poisons against Mother Earth." And he told them of Nicholas and Maggie and every detail he could muster. In the end the town's people chattered with one another. In the middle of it someone yelled,  
"You think we're stupid boy, try again!" Soon the crowd became a mob, an angry mob. They threw rocks at him and shunned him out of Bethlock. He returned home that day depressed.  
"Well at least I tried." He thought to himself. The days went by; soon people were dying from lack of food, heat, water, and cold. Mother Earth was now blind. The fairies heard Simon speak about Mother Earth. They soon got an idea. As they watched helplessly they thought about talking to the humans, maybe they would stop. They agreed and flew throughout the earth. The people were shocked at the creatures. Their voices were so tempting, they obeyed the fairies wishes, and they all planted a seed. Slowly, their seeds started to grow. Mother Earth was getting well again! The fairies wept with joy. Nicholas went to Simon and told him the news of Mother Earth. Soon the towns people if Bethlock came to him. They said their apologies and asked him where Maggie lived. Maggie gladly told them stories and proved that magic really does exist. The whole world began to believe in the creatures again, as Maggie's stories were spread throughout the earth. Since the humans believed the creatures were invited to come back to earth!  
The humans had learned their lesson with Mother Earth. Never again did they abuse her in any way. 


End file.
